The Sun Will Rise
by hales716
Summary: Sequel to Life in an Ice Box: Bella has moved to Forks with Charlie and her relationship with Edward suddenly stops. He doesn't call and she is left wondering if it was ever meant to be. What happens when someone unexpected shows up and ruins everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Well i hope all of you read my recent update for this story. Since i am leaving wednesday, and im busy like every day now, i decided to give you like a sneak peek into the first chapter. **

**I know its not much, but hopefully can tide you over till i get the rest of the chapter up! Enjoy!**

The Sun Will Rise:

Another day goes by; another moment when I'm separated from him. Not that he cares. He let me go, without a fight, without anything really. He said his goodbye and then left it at that. No word from him since then, no confirmation that he's okay, nothing, not even that he misses me or not. He most likely has moved on from me; I was probably just something replaceable. Even though it hurts so much to the point that I think I will break into a million pieces, if he can move on, so can I. I must move on.

Alice and the rest of them call me practically every other day, although they never mention him. I figured that no distance could ever separate us, but I guess I was wrong. I've been wrong about a lot of things lately and for some reason it seems like a normal pattern for me. I assume too much and it usually gets me in the end.

It's the three month anniversary today; the day three months ago that I left, left my life in Bridgewater, Maine. Charlie keeps telling me that it'll get better, that I just need to adjust and give this place a chance, and although I want to tell him that I have, I don't want him to think that I made a mistake coming here.

I never made a mistake, I made a choice; my choice, no one else's, not Charlie's, not his, not anyone's. Even though I do sometimes want to go back in time and think this over a little bit more.

I have to just face the fact that Edward and I are now somewhat over, and who wouldn't think that? He never talks to me. It hurts, but that's life. My Mom hurt Charlie like the way I hurt him, disappearing without a word, and right now I guess I'm no better than she was.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Bella! You're going to be late for your first, last day of school!" Charlie yelled up the stairs to me.

This was it, senior year; the year that everyone in high school waits for. To be done with school-until college that is- to be out of the whole drama that is in itself high school, to break away and become who you truly are. This was the moment that I waited so patiently for, for four years, and also the moment I dreaded the most.

"Coming!" I yelled. I took one last look around my bright happy yellow room.

Yes that's right, yellow. That was the only paint Charlie had in the house when he painted this room, and it was the one and only room that was available for me to stay in when I arrived.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day. All summer long I've been in the house reading and crying and more reading and well, more crying. I haven't really met anyone in our neighborhood, let alone the town, so I was nervous about what they would think of me. I'm pretty sure everyone knew of my situation with Charlie by now.

I walked slowly down the stairs, trying not to trip and fall for once. I finally made it down without falling once and walked into the kitchen where Charlie was sitting, sipping a cup of coffee, preoccupied with the newspaper in front of him.

I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out some cereal, then turned to the fridge and retrieved the milk. After getting my bowl and spoon, I sat down across from Charlie, who was still in the same position I found him in once I came down.

I slowly ate my cereal, trying to taste the milk and the cereal itself, as if it was the last meal I would ever have.

Seriously, sometimes, I think way too much, I mean how would I know that it would be?


	2. AN!

**Authors Note: **

OMG! YOU GUYS! I'm sooooo soooo sooo very sorry! I know this sounds bad, but I completely forgot about this story!

I'm such an idiot! And I apologize completely! I've been sooo busy with everything! I'm a Junior so things are a little hectic with preparing for SAT's and Checking out College's, you know, planning MY LIFE out. GAH! it's been VERY stressful! And also...IM going to be A JOURNALIST! There is a local Newspaper in my area for teens and IVE BEEN CHOSEN AS A REPRESENTATIVE FOR MY SCHOOL! They needed 3 from 5 different schools and my english teacher apparently thinks im good enough!

OKAY so back to the matter at hand. Now that i've realized that i have this story just sitting here, im going to TRY to get back into it, but im not sure if its going to work out. I think I had SOMEWHAT of an idea where I was going with this story, but now, im utterly LOST.

im so so sorry you guys! I totally didnt mean for this to happen. I'll inform you all when I decide what im doing. I might just not even do the sequel at all. And i know that will piss ALL of you off, and im very sorry for that, but I just dont have the time right now to write a story. I've been in and out of the hospital because ive been very sick. I know i get sick ALOT. Stupid Genetics!

Again, so very sorry! I hope you can all forgive me!

_Haley_


	3. Hello my readers!

**Authors Note: **

Hello all my dear readers. Well like i said...what a month ago?(yeah, sorry...again about that) I would think over my decision on whether to continue with this sequel and I have made my decision.

I will continue on. I'm right now--like as we speak--writing the whole first chapter. the part that you guys read was just a little preview so now im going to finish what i've started. I really do hope that none of you are holding any grudges against me at the moment. since I havent updated since..what? August? God i'm stupid.

I have been getting very sick and well, i've been overly stressed with schoolwork and sports and its all too much for my little body to handle.

I should have the chapter up before this weekend is over. We have ACSI days down here, which for those of you who dont live where I do, it means that we get a nice little two day break while the teachers work their butts off. :)

gotta love the school system sometimes. So I have today and tomorrow and then the weekend to write, and lately i've been in a story kind of mood so i'm more than happy to be writing again(:

Don't worry, this story isnt going anywhere and neither am I.

Your faithful--and now returning author,

_Haley_


	4. Something LifeChanging

**HELLO MY LOVELY READERS! I'm Baackkk! :D  
I am so so sorry for taking THIS long to get back onto this story. If you had read my previous AN you would have seen that i've been VERY sick lately and i'm suprisingly doing much much better. I am trying to fulfill my promise to you all by getting the sequel up and I totally understand if you have abandoned this story. Its quite understandable since its been..what 2 months? Yeah, so no hard feelings if you do. I would be shocked if people still remembered this story and actually wanted to read it. I'm trying to finish it for myself, just to prove to myself that I can do it, especially when no one else thinks I can.  
If your a newcomer to this story than I DO suggest that you head over to my profile and read "Life in an Ice Box" for this is the sequel to that story and you really wont understand it until you read how it all started.  
**

The Sun Will Rise Chapter 1:

Another day goes by; another moment when I'm separated from him. Not that he cares. He let me go, without a fight, without anything really. He said his goodbye and then left it at that. No word from him since then, no confirmation that he's okay, nothing, not even that he misses me or not. He most likely has moved on from me; I was probably just something replaceable. Even though it hurts so much to the point that I think I will break into a million pieces, if he can move on, so can I. I must move on.

Alice and the rest of them call me practically every other day, although they never mention him. I figured that no distance could ever separate us, but I guess I was wrong. I've been wrong about a lot of things lately and for some reason it seems like a normal pattern for me. I assume too much and it usually gets me in the end.

It's the three month anniversary today; the day three months ago that I left, left my life in Bridgewater, Maine. Charlie keeps telling me that it'll get better, that I just need to adjust and give this place a chance, and although I want to tell him that I have, I don't want him to think that I made a mistake coming here.

I never made a mistake, I made a choice; my choice, no one else's, not Charlie's, not his, not anyone's. Even though I do sometimes want to go back in time and think this over a little bit more.

I have to just face the fact that Edward and I are now somewhat over, and who wouldn't think that? He never talks to me. It hurts, but that's life. My Mom hurt Charlie like the way I hurt him, disappearing without a word, and right now I guess I'm no better than she was.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Bella! You're going to be late for your first, last day of school!" Charlie yelled up the stairs to me.

This was it, senior year; the year that everyone in high school waits for. To be done with school-until college that is- to be out of the whole drama that is in itself high school, to break away and become who you truly are. This was the moment that I waited so patiently for, for four years, and also the moment I dreaded the most.

"Coming!" I yelled. I took one last look around my bright happy yellow room.

Yes that's right, yellow. That was the only paint Charlie had in the house when he painted this room, and it was the one and only room that was available for me to stay in when I arrived.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day. All summer long I've been in the house reading and crying and more reading and well, more crying. I haven't really met anyone in our neighborhood, let alone the town, so I was nervous about what they would think of me. I'm pretty sure everyone knew of my situation with Charlie by now.

I walked slowly down the stairs, trying not to trip and fall for once. I finally made it down without falling once and walked into the kitchen where Charlie was sitting, sipping a cup of coffee, preoccupied with the newspaper in front of him.

I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out some cereal, then turned to the fridge and retrieved the milk. After getting my bowl and spoon, I sat down across from Charlie, who was still in the same position I found him in once I came down.

I slowly ate my cereal, trying to taste the milk and the cereal itself, as if it was the last meal I would ever have.

Seriously, sometimes, I think way too much, I mean how would I know that it would be?

I finished eating right as Charlie got up to head off to work. As he loaded up his gear, I got up from my chair and walked towards the sink to wash my dishes before heading off to my new school.

Charlie noticed the glum look on my face and walked over towards me, placing a hand on my right shoulder.  
"It's going to be okay kiddo, you'll see. You'll make friends here in no time." The funny thing was, he thought he knew what I was thinking; well it wasn't about that.  
I have been in the same funk for awhile now and I have-countless times- begged Charlie to let me at least go and visit my friends back in Maine, but he told me that going back would only open up old wounds and no one wanted to see me suffer.

I just smiled up at him and nodded my head slightly, telling him I got the message. He gave me a big grin that showed off his child-like dimples; he really did look younger when he smiled that way. As I finished rinsing out my bowl, I walked up the stairs and to my room where my books and bag were.

"Bye Bella! I'm off to work!" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, bye Dad." I yelled back.

Once I heard the front door close I took one last look around my room, trying to burn it into my memory. For some strange reason this day felt different from others, like I just knew that something life changing was going to happen.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hi there, Isabella! I'm Jonathan!" He gave me a big smile and his eyes looked wide and innocent.

Okay, so this was definitely not life-changing, well other than it helped me make up my mind on who to steer clear from coming homecoming dance time. He reminded me of another mike; oh what fun this year would be…not!

"Uh, hi Jonathan. And its Bella." I corrected him. His smile grew bigger, if that was even possible. I just stared at him, not saying anything, fidgeting in the uncomfortable silence that had fallen upon us.

He seemed like he was in a trance staring at me, eyes wide and mouth slightly open; I'm surprised there wasn't any cobwebs by now. I cleared my throat and he seemed to snap out of it, slightly blushing-not as bad as mine- and giving me another wide grin. _Oh good lord. _

"Well, here, let me help you around to your classes, it's the least I can do" he finally said. _More like the worst you could do there little mikey-clone. _

I smiled brightly at him, putting up my fake smile that had worked countless times on Charlie this past summer. Hmm, I must be getting good at the whole lying-to-cover-up-your-emotions-thing.

"Sure! Thank you Janathan" I said brightly.

"Jonathan" he corrected.

"Uhuh" I kept up my smile, acting like I was clueless for some odd reason. He smiled back and just shrugged it off. _Smooth, Bella, real smooth. _

The rest of the day was uneventful, confirming that I was wrong in believing that something "life-changing" was going to occur today. I swear I get the strangest feelings, like someone is watching me all the time and I get these weird shivers down my spine when I'm near the forest for no particular reason. I don't know what is it about this town, but ever since I've arrived I've felt unnecessarily jumpy and cautious.

I got back into my baby-my old Chevy truck from Maine that Charlie had agreed to let me bring along- and revved the engine, listening to the booming noise that scared a passerby. I chuckled at that and drove out of the parking lot, heading west towards home.

When I finally reached my driveway I pulled in and jumped out of the truck, wanting to be in the toasty warm house before the cold got to me. I ran up the drive and just as I was about to put my key into the door, I felt a rush of wind on my backside; I shivered and my heart sunk into my stomach.

Someone was here. I took a couple of deep breaths and slowly turned around.

I gasped for air at the sight in front of me. I couldn't believe this, it just wasn't real. This wasn't happening to me.  
I couldn't focus on what was in front of me and I was getting lightheaded fast; everything was spinning and I needed to control myself before I passed out.  
How humiliating would that be?

"Bella" they whispered.

I cannot believe that this is happening, I mean I dreamt it would I had a gut-feeling this entire day that something bad was going to happen. _But this? THIS? Anything but this! _

I focused on the thing in front of me, trying to not let the fear in my eyes show, trying to not let the pain I felt be evident on my felt like I had waited forever for this and now that it was happening, I was terrified. My whole world was going to change now and there was really nothing I could do about it.

The spinning had stopped; the nauseas feeling in my stomach was controlled and I could see clearly now.  
I cleared my throat and tried to reply, but nothing came out. I was breathless and stunned, you could say. I sat there, mesmerized by what was in front of me for what felt like hours and then finally I summoned up the courage to speak the only words I knew I could say without feeling the sharp pain in my heart.

"Hello, Edward."

**I'm sorry that its short, its the best I could do on such short notice of getting back into this story. It's been awhile and I might have a couple more short Chapters before I can REALLY get back into this story. With the short chapters, it helps me set up the upcoming events. So PLEASE PLEASE be patient with me.****_  
Haley_**

Review if you want to. I wont force you to do anything you guys dont want.


	5. Chapter 2 preview

**HEllO my dears. I hate it when I dont update, and I know you do too. I'm so very sorry that I have delayed from updating recently. Alot of crappy things have shoved themselves into my little bubble and I now have to get those under control or I may be doomed. I just took my SAT's today(im pretty sure I failed) and I am literally brain dead. But in honor of almost-Christmas, I decided to give you a smallish preview of the next chapter. I am busy nonstop this entire week and I have no clue when i'll be able to post the WHOLE chapter, but if your very very patient with me, I'LL POST 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY.  
Is that okay?**

The Sun Will Rise Chapter 2

There he was, the glorious adonis standing on my small porch in Forks, Washington with an unreadable expression on his face; it looked like he was torn between happiness and suffering. I had calmed myself down to where I was able to keep up a blank expression, not allowing him to see the hurt behind it all; too many memories and too much pain to give up now.

He seemed unsure of what to do with himself, as he fumbled with his car keys in his hands; sliding the key up and down, up and down while I kept my gaze steady upon his face. He looked down towards his hands, than back up again, staring into my eyes like it was the only thing that was keeping him from falling down at this moment.

He opened his mouth, but then just as quickly as it parted, it was shut once more. This was unbearable for him and me. I couldn't bear being five feet apart from him and to add on uncomfortable silence was just a death sentence waiting to happen.

I felt like a fat kid when a chocolate cake is put in front of his face and then snatched away, just as fast as it was set there; it was unbearable because I wanted the chocolate cake.

_You mean him. _Yeah, that.

I had wanted him ever since day one actually-whether I was willing to admit it or not- but now, now something has changed. He had broken my heart to the point where I was sure that there would never be enough super glue in the world to hold it back in place; it was just completely shattered.

He had ruined my views on love and soul-mates, that's for sure, but not only was it love, but it was also trust. How could I trust someone else in the same position, ever again? I mean aren't they all just the same?

_Stop it! You did this the last time you were unsure of yourself; you doubted and it just made everything worse. You know what the truth is and what lies are. So stop lying to yourself you imbecile and look at what you have right in front of you! Seize it or its going to be gone forever! Don't let him get away!_

God, I hate it when I'm right.


	6. Chocolate Cake

**Hello lovely readers. I am going to apologize again for updating so late. I just got on winter break yesterday and down here in the wet and cold Arizona, we have finals BEFORE vacation. Gahh! Anyways, this is my chapter 2. Like I said previously, im starting out slow on this because, well honestly, im not sure where im going to go with this story. All I know is my characters are leading me as I write. So whatever comes out, is how it is. I can't change it.  
Thank you for all of those reviews even though I feel like I don't deserve them. You are all amazing for hanging on so long and I promise to make it up to you.  
So yeah, I got the flu so I wont be out and about for awhile. I'm stuck here at home so that means more computer time to type up more of this story..aren't you all just lucky ducks. So yeah, a new chapter should be up in a couple of days!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

The Sun Will Rise Chapter 2

There he was, the glorious adonis standing on my small porch in Forks, Washington with an unreadable expression on his face; it looked like he was torn between happiness and suffering. I had calmed myself down to where I was able to keep up a blank expression, not allowing him to see the hurt behind it all; too many memories and too much pain to give up now. He seemed unsure of what to do with himself, as he fumbled with his car keys in his hands; sliding the key up and down, up and down while I kept my gaze steady upon his face. He looked down towards his hands, than back up again, staring into my eyes like it was the only thing that was keeping him from falling down at this moment.

He opened his mouth, but then just as quickly as it parted, it was shut once more. This was unbearable for him and me. I couldn't bear being five feet apart from him and to add on uncomfortable silence was just a death sentence waiting to happen.

I felt like a fat kid when a chocolate cake is put in front of his face and then snatched away, just as fast as it was set there; it was unbearable because I wanted the chocolate cake.

_You mean him._

Yeah, that. I had wanted him ever since day one actually-whether I was willing to admit it or not- but now, now something has changed. He had broken my heart to the point where I was sure that there would never be enough super glue in the world to hold it back in place; it was just completely shattered.

He had ruined my views on love and soul-mates, that's for sure, but not only was it love, but it was also trust. How could I trust someone else in the same position, ever again? I mean aren't they all just the same?

_Stop it! You did this the last time you were unsure of yourself; you doubted and it just made everything worse. You know what the truth is and what lies are. So stop lying to yourself you imbecile and look at what you have right in front of you! Seize it before it's gone! Don't let him get away! _

God, I hate it when I'm right.

I took a deep breath and shook the stupid thoughts from my mind. So who cares if he doesn't want me anymore? Who cares if he broke my heart? Who cares?

_I do. _

"Why are you here Edward" I finally broke the silence that had fallen between us; it was too unbearable to stay silent any longer.

He stared at me, willing me to see something that I couldn't quite comprehend. My heart was tearing into smaller and smaller pieces-if that was even possible- watching him struggling to even talk to me.

Obviously he was uncomfortable around me and it was all of my, stupid fault. If I had just stayed in Bridgewater, none of this would have happened. I could be with Edward and I would be with my friends; but I wouldn't be with Charlie.

I felt like I owed something to him. I mean my Mom did leave him and he did never even know I existed. It wouldn't have been fair if I chose them-my sorta/kinda family-over him-my actual, biological father.

Edward was still staring at me, not speaking and it was getting to be too much. I sighed and it felt like all of the air had left my body. I was just lifeless.

"Okay then" I turned around and opened up my door.

I walked inside and right when I was about to close it, a hand shot out of nowhere and stopped it. I looked up to see Edward shove the door open and step inside. I gave him a puzzled look. _What is he doing?_

Then before I could even say anything he smashed his lips against mine throwing all of himself into this kiss and showing me something I had been missing for awhile. Love.

We stood there, dripping wet from the previous rainfall, holding each other so close it should be illegal, throwing ourselves into one of the most breathtaking kisses I have ever had. This felt so right and yet so wrong. _But did I care? _

Hell no.

He pushed his lips harder against mine for one more second, than he pulled away, gasping for air. I was in the same state as him, gasping for much needed air.

That kiss was, just, _mind-blowing. _We stood there trying to get our breathing back to normal while slightly grinning at each other; he was back and here with me, why wouldn't I smile.

He stepped towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, enclosing me in his arms while shoving his head in the crook of my neck. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and placing my head on his chest. It felt right, like we fit together, two puzzles pieces that made one.

**So there ya go. I'm getting there, _slowly._** **Please just be a little more patient with me and I assure you that you won't be disappointed!  
REVIEW if you want to!**

**Haley**


	7. AN: Fighting

**Authors Note:**

okay. soo... thank you all for reviewing so quickly. I'm STILL thinking this over.

I'm going to try and re-write the 3rd chapter...again and see how it goes. if things don't end well.... I don't really know then.

you all have amazing patience with me. haha seriously, your guys' support is the only thing that keeps me fighting against this writers block that's trying to win me over.

i'll have my decision in a few days. if you see an **AN**, then that's NOT a good sign.

love you all as much as a fat kid loves cake ;)

Haley

OH I ALMOST FORGOT!

**I am searching for a beta, so if you ARE interested, then send me a PM. **

**My requirements are pretty simple:**

**1. You HAVE to have at least written two completed or close to completed stories**

**2. You have to have read my first story in order to be apart of the sequel(:**

**3. You at least have to have been an author on fanfiction for more than 5 months.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	8. You KILLED me

**OKAY. I think I did it! Haha, I think I actually beat the writers block! Let me know what you guy's think about this sorta-chapter.  
Its not really enough to be considered one. But just review(if you want that is) anyways. **

**So I think some thanks are in order here. THANK YOU! To those of you who reviewed about my little question in an AN, you are truly amazing. A big Emmett-sized bear hug to you!! Haha, okay so im slowly going along here and like I asked before, please have that patience with me. I was sitting in my bed last night and I couldnt fall asleep until I fixed this writers block. Half of this chapter was hand written(which I rarely do) and I even made an outline for this chapter and the next one. This one should have been LOONGGG but I think that doing this, and posting them in pieces helps me better. I PROMISE that the next chapter will be EXTREMELY and RIDICULOUSLY long. Haha**

The Sun Will Rise Chapter 3

We somehow had ended up on my couch, snuggling into each other, creating this lovely warmth that set my heart on fire. We really didn't need to say anything, just sitting here and holding each other, was a conversation worth a thousand words.

After awhile of sitting there, I started thinking and usually when that happens, it isn't good.

_Why is he here? What is going to happen now? Is he here to stay or is this some random hook up that will last for a couple of hours? Is everyone else here? Does his family know about this? Does Alice know about this?_ _What does he think about me now? Am I acting too clingy?_ _What-_

Suddenly something, or someone, was shaking me. I awoke from my daze I had been in to find Edward staring down at my face, his eyes searching my own.

Apparently I had been thinking longer than I thought.

"Are you okay, love? I've been calling your name for the past five minutes"

Love._ Well that's surely a wake-up call. _

"What did you say?"

"I asked of you were okay…" He repeated. His eyebrows knit together in confusion while searching my face, my eyes, making sure I was "okay".

Well he was worried now. I knew that much.

_Still the same Edward I see. _

_**Yes, the Edward who came and found you. The Edward you LOVE.**_

_Yes, the Edward that "came and found me", three months later…_

_**Better than never.**_

As I fought with myself in my head, _**yeah like that's not psycho,** _I hadn't realized that Edward had moved from his spot next to me on the couch, to a kneeling position on the floor in front of me. His left hand grasped my own, while his other hand had placed itself against the side of my face, his thumb smoothing over my cheekbone.

I looked at him and all of sudden all common sense seemed to flood back into me.

_WHAT AM I DOING!? He just shows up and I fall right into his arms without questioning anything? Am I stupid?!_

I jumped up from the couch and stepped away from him. He seemed startled by my sudden movement and fell backwards onto the floor.

I started to breathe heavily while running my hands through my hair, pacing back and forth across my living room.

I saw Edward get up and slowly walk towards me, his hands reaching outward in an attempt to calm me down from my sudden reaction. I just looked at him and tried to think of what to say.

"Bella, are you..?" he started to say.

"No! I'm not okay" I cut him off. To say that I was upset was an understatement; I was pissed, broken, tired, lonely, furious…need I go on?

"Uh, okay? Was it something I-" He replied.

"Yes! It IS something you did!" I screamed at him. Okay, no more caffeine for me in the mornings, it just makes me burst.

"Well then can you please explain to me what I did so I can formally apologize." He soothed.

"Why are you here? What makes you think that just waltzing into my life like this, without ANY notice, or excuse, or APOLOGY, is okay!" I yelled.

He froze in his spot, realizing what he was doing, what I was saying.

He seemed scared as well as nervous; he wouldn't even meet my gaze.

"Edward, you broke my heart. You let me go without saying anything. You _killed_ me."

And with those words, he fell to the floor.

**Soooooo, what did you guys think? Was it OKAY? Ehh, I promise, even though I think this chapter didnt go well, I WILL make the next chapter so so so much better.**

**REVIEW if you want to. **

**Haley(P.S. thank you to Sovoyita for your encouragment. haha you calmed me down immensely and helped me focus! thanks!)**


	9. Apology & Love all mixed into one

**Uhmm. I'm kinda afraid right now and im pretty sure you all HATE ME. I wish the excuses I have we're enough....but they arent. I know I havent updated in MONTHS. But I'm gonna try and make up for it. I AM busy this summer...but I PROMISE to try and make this work. If it doesnt work out and everyone decides to leave this story(which I would totally understand....I would leave myself) then I will just delete it all together and maybe my account as well. **

**if i havent said it enough already:**

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! SO SO SOOO SORRY!!

If you guys decide to forgive me and actually review this chapter....you can have ANYTHING you want. I WILL BUY YOU CANADA!! Or I can give Rob a call for you... ;) haha....if u wanna know about that...you can PM me. 

**The Sun Will Rise Chapter 4**

He was just laying there face down on the carpet, in my living room, sobs racking his body. They were silent, of course, but you could tell by the spastic movements of his back, arching up and then falling down, that he was in pain. It ripped my heart into more pieces to see that I did that to him.

Sure I wanted him to feel the pain he put me through, the hurt, the suffering, but not like this. Not this way.

What was I going to do? I mean, he just showed up unannounced, no call, no anything. How was I supposed to react? Just run into his arms and cry out that I loved him and never wanted him to leave my side ever again? I just couldn't…

His dry sobs slowly ended and I watched him take a deep breath. I stood cowering in the corner of the living room, eyes cast downward, with the coffee table as my only obstacle in getting to Edward. I was afraid to see his face, to see the hurt I caused; I hated being hurt, but the only thing I hated more than my own pain was putting him through the same torture. Even though we weren't together anymore, he was still my complete everything, and I wanted what was best for him; I just didn't fit into that category obviously.

"Bella" he whispered. I looked up from the floor to see him standing tall, breathing raggedly, shoulders going up and down, up and down, like he just ran a 5k; his face…it looked…it looked like someone just told him that his cat was run over by the Oscar Mayer Wiener Mobile.

_I hate myself so much right now._

"Bella, I am so sorry" he choked out. That threw me off for a second. He was _sorry?_

"Bella, you mean everything to me. To know that I did that to you, that I...I..._killed_ you, that's just unbearable. If there is anything worth living for in this world, it's you Bella. You are my life, and when you left, you took me with you. It took me three months to realize what I needed. Three months of agonizing torture, not being able to hold you, to see your face, to kiss your lips, to see your smile, to breathe in your scent; I couldn't begin to explain what your leaving did to me, physically and mentally... I love you so much and I am so very sorry. Please forgive me, take me back. Please!"

Tears were streaming down my face by the time he was done with his small, yet heartbreaking speech.

_He really does love me. But was I ready to let him back in?_

_**YOU IDIOT! OF COURSE YOU ARE! JUST SAY YES!**_

_Who are you? My mother?!_

_**No. I'm Dr. Phil disguised as your conscience smart one. IM YOU! IN YOUR HEAD! HELLO!!**_

_Oh…right. I knew that. But still, I don't know if I could really let him in…I mean…I want to…but then my heart doesn't want me to. I just don't want to get hurt again. The first time was too much. The second time was worse than the first. I just…..if I give him a third chance…..it's going to be with my guard up._

_**Is that really what you want? You're guard up….again? We've already been through this with him before. The first time was his fault…the second wasn't. You left him…remember? You CHOSE to move away…he does have a right to be upset…but you do have a right to be with your father and he knows that as well. Just…tell him you love him and that you'll never leave him again. He's just as scared about you as you are about him. You LEFT him. Not the other way around. Just admit it….you love him.**_

_Maybe you are Dr. Phil. I do love him and I did leave him. And I'm pretty sure that as were having this conversation in my head…I'm crying._

_**Here's your chance…It's now or never. Let your heart decide this time…not your head.  
**_  
I looked over at him and it all just came rushing to me.

"I love you Edward, so much. I'll never leave you." I sobbed. He took two wide steps and closed the gap between us, pulling me into his chest, his arms around my waist, his face in my hair. I sobbed for what seemed like forever, drenching his shirt in my tears, but he didn't care. He just held me until I was done, kissing my hair, my forehead, my neck; which in truth just made me cry harder, feeling the love he had for me, it was unreal.

"Bella, my love, its' okay, I won't leave, I'll stay as long as you want me here." Edward whispered in my ear. By then, my sobs were controlled enough for me to speak.

"I'll always want you here. Forever." I said sternly. He just gave me a crooked smile and softly kissed my forehead.

He was pulling me in deeper, and I had no choice but to hold on and pray; pray that he would hold my hand through this, and keep my heart in his.

**yes i know its short. im sorry. im JUST getting back to this story...i promise that the next chapter will be SOOOOO much longer than this. maybe like 10 pages worth? haha..  
that is if anyone ever forgives me for being a total ASSHOLE and completely abandoning this story.**

FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT MY READERS,,

hales


	10. Bliss

**The Sun Will Rise Chapter 5: **

**OKAY so i'm pretty much the worst person in the world, but eh, what else is new. I know that my lack of care for this sequel has pretty much pissed most of you guys off and i'm so sorry for that. I just recently graduated high school and honestly, this whole year has been just a whirlwind. I had a pretty big health scare involving my eye and it pretty much consumed most of my time. I fell into a depression state for awhile and I didn't know how to pull myself out of it. I had to undergo surgery and when I say this I mean that literally, that surgery was the one thing that could have changed my life forever. Everything's okay now, and i'm on summer vacation which means I have a whole lot of time on my hands. **

**So without further ado, the next chapter...**

I opened my eyes, my alarm clock beeping consistently at an annoying volume that made me want to throw it across the room, smack it against the wall, and watch it crumble into pieces.

"Bella..." He whispered in my ear. I groaned and turned on my side to where the voice had come from.

Edward. He stayed.

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking away the blurriness of the early morning. Edward was laying on his side, his arms wrapped around my waist, a smile gracing his smooth lips. I sighed.

_Goodmorning to me.._

"Edward. You stayed" I whispered in awe. Of course I had my doubts last night when he told me about him staying in Forks with a cousin, but that he wanted to stay at my house that night and that he would be there when I woke up, but this was all kind of new to me.

Of course mine and Edward's relationship kind of picked up from where we left it off, but three months is a long enough time to grow out of something enough to have it be a little bit awkward at first. I knew he felt the same way. We didn't judge each other on that and i'm pretty sure that was what we only had left to get over.

"Of course you silly beautiful girl," He laughed. "where else would I be?" He dazzled me with his eyes and all I wanted to do was stay in this bed and let him hold me for the rest of my life.

"Bella?" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"Shit!" I whispered.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I looked at Edward who looked just as scared as I was. In a last second attempt of hiding Edward, I just simply shoved him off the bed on the opposite side and whispered at him to not move and stay quiet.

"Bella? You up yet? You're gonna be late for school." Charlie said through the door.

"Yeah i'm up. Just changing so don't come in!" I yelled at the door.

"Okay, just making sure. I'm off to work, i'll see you later tonight. Have a good day." Charlie said through the door.

"Okay, bye Dad" I said back. I sat still and listened to his footsteps go down the stairs. A moment later the front door shut and I let out a huge sigh, not realizing I had been holding my breath the entire time.

"Well...that went...well," Edward commented from down below, "can I get up now?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Edward, you can move now."

I watched him get off the floor and back onto the bed. I had laid down, and he was sitting against my side, looking down at my hand as he rubbed circles on it.

"I have to get ready" I whispered. It had been so quiet you could've heard a pin drop.

Edward looked up at me and gave me a sad smile. It made my heart hurt.

"Of course," he said, "I'll be here when you get home. I think i'm gonna stop by my cousin's house to take a shower and change." He replied, looking back down at my hand again.

I smiled to myself and sat up so that I was eye level with him. He looked at me and we just gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" He replied back. He leaned forward and his lips met mine. We sat there, my hands in his hair, his hands on my back and waist.

He slowly lowered us and deepened the kiss, opening my lips with his own. I moaned into his mouth and he shivered slightly, his grip on my waist tightening a little bit more.

Finally I had to pull away, using all of my strength. He didn't want it to end and whispered no against my lips, kissing me again, but this time with more passion and fire then he ever had in our entire relationship. I felt like dying from the pleasure of this kiss, but also from the pain of knowing that if I didn't stop it now I wouldn't know how far this would progress...and I would miss school.

"Edward," I breathed, and he went back to kissing me, "Edward, stop...we need to stop." I gasped. Holy crap my lungs were on fire and I started to get dizzy spells from the lack of oxygen. Stupid handsome, irresistible, beautiful, charming, sensitive...

_KNOCK IT OFF! you're just distracting yourself while you're being distracted! Congrats, you've officially lost your mind! _

He sighed and pressed his forehead against mine, both our breathing ragged. His green met my brown and he sighed once more, turning off to the side so that I could sit up.

I sighed as well, rubbing my forehead, and glanced out of the corner of my eye to see him watching me with a grin. I turned and kissed him gently on the lips and whispered goodbye to him.

"I'll see you _right_ after school. Promise," I said. He nodded in acknowledge meant and waited for me to get dressed before escorting me down stairs.

I grabbed a granola bar for the road and we walked out hand in hand to my truck. I opened my car door and threw in my backpack on the seat. I turned to him and kissed him once more. We pulled apart and that crooked grin that I loved so much met my eyes. This was most likely the happiest that I had ever been and I intended to keep it that way.

No matter what.


	11. Bliss Continued

**The Sun Will Rise Chapter 5 (Continued): **

**Well obviously the chapter I posted was wimpy and small and I apologize for that. I haven't written anything outside of assigned school papers in a long time and it felt so weird just sitting there and typing out this story when I had almost forgotten what the story was about. Kinda sad really. Anyways, I decided to post the extended part of chapter 5 so that no one hates me even more than they most likely already do. Sorry about taking a year off and i'm sorry for my lack of a chapter. I'm trying to get back in the swing of things so please bear with me if you can. **

School was endless. Plain and simple. I knew that after I had left this morning, Edward would be at his cousin's house, most likely the entire time I was at school, but it still killed me to leave him. We had just re-established our relationship and I wasn't exactly ready to move on and leave him so quick. It felt like I wasn't even really there at school anymore. Wherever Edward was, I was there also.

"Bella...Bellaaaa.." Some called. I had been staring at the lunch table for 10 minutes now, not blinking, not even realizing that Jonathan was trying, yet again, to get my attention.

Someone snapped they're fingers in front of my face. I blinked.

"Well at least that means she's still alive," Anna chuckled. Anna was, in my opinion, Jessica Stanley, she had a similar hair style and color to Jessica, except for the fact that she had one single streak of blue mixed in her bangs. She told me that it made her feel edgy or whatever. Honestly, that girl was about as edgy as a plastic spoon. Most of the time she acted as though she was high on crack and she had a voice that was pretty much an exact replica of alvin's from Alvin and the Chipmunks. She gave me a headache, but I really didn't have anyone else.

I dropped my gaze from the table and looked up at Anna and Jon to see them slightly smiling at me. I blushed, embarrassed, and they both laughed at that. Oh yeah, i'm just a crack up.

"Bella I have never seen anyone stare that long at a table in my entire life," Jonathan said, "I'm pretty sure you broke a record or something."

He and Anna chuckled again and stood up, grabbing their trash with them. I gathered myself together and dumped out my lunch that I never finished, following them to our next class.

_Later that day..._

"Edward!" I called out from my doorstep, "I'm home!" I shut the door and locked it, dropping my keys in my backpack.

I took off my jacket and shoes, walking up the stairs to my room. As I rounded the corner, I saw that my bedroom door was open. I smiled slightly, thanking God that he stayed true to his word.

"Edward! I'm so happy-" I paused, frowning when I found my room to be empty.

_Huh that's strange. _

"Edward?" I yelled out once more, listening for a response.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Hello, Bella" A deep, gruff voice whispered in my ear. I froze instantly.

I knew that voice. I knew who he was. I knew why he was in my house.

I took a deep breath and then turned around.

"Hello, James" I said quietly.

"Ah, my lovely Bella, all grown up," He gave me a creepy smile that made me want to run right out the room. It wouldn't have worked though, he was blocking the door.

"So what brings you out to Forks? This isn't your usual hang out" I replied smoothly, trying to not show any emotion.

"Oh I just came to pay my condolences. So sorry bout Renee, she was such a keeper" He said. What slime. I can't ever imagine why my mom would date him, let alone ever let him into our house, but obviously she was never one to think before she said and/or did anything.

"Okay, well thank you. But if you'll excuse me, I have to be on my way and you've already broken into my house. My father is the Chief of Police and i'm sure he wouldn't appreciate that.." I responded, trying everything I could to get him out of my house. The sooner, the better.

_More like the sooner, the safer, _my conscience whispered in my head, reminding me of what James was exactly capable of. He did it once and he can do it again.

"Oh but of course my sweet Bella," James smiled, "I wouldn't want to keep you from anything." He winked at me and I swore that my lunch was coming up my throat.

_Try to get him out! You know what will happen if you don't!_

"Thank you for stopping by James" I hinted at him, raising my arm, showing him the door.

He just stared at me and then a smile spread across his face. A total creeper smile.

"We'll see each other soon my Bella" He said. It had such a finality to it, I didn't doubt it.

He turned and walked out the door, walking slowly down the stairs, and out my front door.

_Keep yourself together, _I whispered in my head.

James. He was back.

**Review if you want, I won't hold it against you if you don't. **

**-hales716**


End file.
